I  H a t e  You  T o o
by obriens
Summary: "There's a naked boy on my closet, the bookworm is hanging from the roof, that water kid fainted before peeing, I just saw my crush and my best friend kissing in my room and you're &#!@* telling me to chill!"
1. Prologue

**A/N:** So...I'm back! I know I've been gone for a LONG time, but I was kinda busy with school and all. Now, I've always wanted to write a Larxel story, but I didn't have the...inspiration? Oh, well, I know this is short, but if you people like this, I promise I'll keep udating! Plus, chapters will be longer ^^ Now...ENJOY! Ienzo, wanna do the disclaimer?

_Ienzo: Akemi does not own Kingdom Hearts, if she did, she wouldn't be writing all this crap_

* * *

><p>~ <em>I<em> H a t e **You **_T o o_

**I** always k n e w **_that_** this _would_ c o m e to _a **close**_

B u t _I_ n e v e r **thought** _it_ would **be** like _**this**_

_We've_ b e e n **like** _brother_ **and** _sister_ f r o m _**the**_ time _we've met_

And _it **all**_ _came_ d o w n to t h i s

* * *

><p>~<strong>P<strong>_r_ol**o**gu_e_~

"I HATE YOU!"

Those were the last words I heard before she slammed the door right into my face. She always used to say that, it was her way to show she cared. But this time, I know she actually meant it.

I sighed and started to walk back to the boys' cabin. It hasn't always been like this, you know? There was a time when we used to be the best of friends. Unbelievable, isn't it? Well, you better do, because otherwise you wouldn't have a clue of what happened.

I opened my door and locked it quickly. Defeated, I ran to my bed and laid down. I covered my eyes with my arm and cursed under my breath. "I fucking hate my fucking life."

I rolled over and took a small orange portrait from the wooden desk next to my bed. I stared at the picture of her and I. I caressed her smiling face through the thin glass. I really missed those days, when nothing even mattered. When everything was funny. When 'hard' only meant going higher on the swings. When everything was just...friendship. When she and I were best friends, the Dynamite Duo, and nothing more. I smiled bitterly to myself.

"Why is it so hard to forget about you, Larxene?"

* * *

><p>AN: So..how is it so far? Fell free to review, to favorite, to alert, to flame! I accept everything you guys can give me! So SHOOT!

Ienzo: *takes out a gun*

Akemi: NOT literally!

Ienzo: *pout*


	2. Maths?

**A/N:** Hi! So, this is longer than the prologue, hope you like it, and thank you _**Blu Bearry**_ for being the first one in reviewing ^^ DISCLAIMER!

Vanitas:_ ¬¬ Akemi doesn't own Kingdom Hearts 'cause if she did she would me make me rape Xion! -insert rape face-_

Akemi: No, I wouldn't! *crosses fingers*

* * *

><p>~ <em>I<em> H a t e **You** _T o o_ ~

**One** boy d e s t r o y e d **_10_** years _of_ f r i e n d s h i p

O n e _boy_ b r o k e **your** _heart_ and **mine**

_This_ o n e **boy** _destroyed_ **the** _life_ o f **_another_** friend

And _you_ **_just_** _sit_ t h e r e and s a i d **goodbye**

* * *

><p>~<strong>C<strong>_h_ap**t**er _1_~

_1 month ago..._

"I fucking hate Math." A tall blonde girl banged her head against her desk. "High School sucks."

A fierce redhead shook his head and chuckled quietly. "Typical Larxene."

Her head shot up as she glared at her best friend. "Like if you didn't hate this, Axel."

"I never said I didn't!"

"You meant to!"

"Did not!"

"Ditto!"

"Lovebirds." A dirty blonde chuckled as he popped into his seat next to the redhead.

"HEY!" They yelled in unison

"Kidding!" He put his hands up in defense, "Don't kill me! I have a wife and three kids!"

"Oh?" Larxene smirked mischievously at the younger blonde "You mean Nami?"

Roxas' eyes widened as he realized what he implied. His cheeks flustered red as he immediately looked away. "N-No! O-Of course n-not!" He stuttered, a sign of lying "I didn't mean it that way!"

"Suuuure..." The Dynamite Duo said with a smirk on their faces before bursting out laughing.

"Hey, guys!" a soft voice greeted

Roxas turned around to face oh-so-familiar voice "Aaaah!" then he fell from his chair. The blonde girl frowned and glared at the skater.

"Do I look that bad to you, Roxas?"

The older duo tried to contain their laughs as Roxas shook his head frenetically, obviously embarrassed in front of his crush, trying to explain himself.

"N-No!" He shouted "I-I was j-just _surprised_ to s-see you, Nami!" Roxas gulped as he tried to hide his tomato face from the blonde, failing miserably. Then he mumbled something that was loud enough for Naminé to hear "You could _never_ look bad to me."

Naminé blinked a few times before blushing lightly and giving the boy a small smile. She then helped him stand up, that's when Larxene's comments popped in, the smirk on her face still present. "He's just nervous 'cause he can't hide his _undying_ feelings for you anymore, Naminé"

"Yeah," the redhead nodded "Bet if Nami dated another guy Roxy here would be singing," he then cleared his throat and Larxene joined him "_That should be me, feeling your lips~_"

Naminé merely glared at them, who were laughing madly, and sat next to the flustered Roxas. "Very funny, Larxy," she shot back "Plus, I won't date in a very long time, Axy."

"Just because of what Riku did to you doesn't mean that we're all douche bags, Nam." Roxas said with a frown. Naminé smiled and pinched his cheek.

"_All_ guys are douche bags, honey," she explained in a fake maternal voice "But you guys are my favorite douche bags!"

"I can't believe you still talk to him!" Axel mentioned as he threw a ball of paper right on the teacher's coffee cup. He smirked and turned to Naminé. "He broke your heart!"

"Correction," she put a finger in front of him to shut him up. "He just injured it. Plus, the guy's a sex God, how are you expecting me _not_ talk to him?"

"I still think you shouldn't, he might hurt you again, Nami." Roxas explained, concern written all over his face "I don't want to see you cry again."

Naminé smiled and pinched both guys cheeks. "Why would I need a boyfriend if I have you guys?" Suddenly, a jumpy blonde with a mullet popped in front of his friends.

"Guess what! Guess what!"

"What is it, Dem-Dem?" Naminé asked sweetly at the older blonde. They have always treated each other like siblings. They could be even mistake for brother and sister.

"I got a new sitar!"

The gang smiled and congratulated their friend, Larxene being the first one by giving him a one-side hug.

"I already have a name for it!"

"It's not Pudding Jr, is it?" Axel asked

"Hey!" Demyx pouted "That's a cute name! And, it would be in honor to Pudding!"

Silence. Everyone raised an eyebrow and Larxene's eye twitched. Demyx sighed.

"Arpeggio."

"Now that doesn't sound like a puppy's name!" Roxas exclaimed and the gang burst out laughing until a man with medium long pink hair walked straight to the sadistic blonde.

"Larxene," he said with a very manly voice "Do you think I could borrow your notebook for today?"

"U-um," she smiled nervously "S-sure, M-Marluxia. T-Take it, I-I don't mind."

"Thanks." Marluxia smiled and walked away with Larxene's book.

Axel jut sat there in awe, his eyes wide and mouth hung open._ "Was Larxene actually sweet around him?"_ he thought

Larxene sighed and banged head on the table. "Idiot!" She mumbled to herself.

Axel shot her a skeptical look. "What the hell, Larx?" the blonde raised an eyebrow "You like Marly?" The blonde blushed and looked away. Axel chuckled. "He's a pansy."

"He just has style!"

"He's gay!"

Larxene glared and scoffed. "Shut up."

"I bet 80 munny." Axel finally offered.

"90 and it's a deal."

They both smirked and spit right into their own hands, and then they hi-fived each other. The bet was officially set.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Long enough? Well, that's all for now ^^ Please, R&R! I'll give you...waffles! lol And, Flamers, go ahead, flame? Oh, whatever!

Axel: I am a Flamer! *winks*

Larxene: *gags*

Axel: You'll love soon!

Larxene: You wish, pyro!


	3. Facebookmania

**A/N:** I'm back! I finally made it longer! I had no access to a computer so I had to write it on my phone -_- Not easy, I tell you! Well, thank you to: _**Blu Berry**_, _**xx . domino**_ (girl i haven't see ya in months!), _**kobiee**_ (alright, you're not replying, did i actually wrote something wrong or what? i feel abandoned ) and all the readers that favorited the story! :) Here´s the chap! Please note that this chapter is mostly in chat (Facebook, etc).

**WARNING:** Larxene's potty mouth! *Q*

**Disclaimer:** You already know it!

* * *

><p>~ <em>I<em> H a t e **You** _T o o_ ~

**Maybe** I w a s **_harsh_** with _words_

B u t **_I_** don't t a k e **it** _back_

_Cause_ **that's** _the_ u g l y _**truth**_

The _one_ **_you_** _have_ to f a c e

* * *

><p>~<strong>C<strong>_h_a**p**_t_e**r** _2_~

_L**u**_nc**h**_..._

**To:** Roxy

**From:** Axel

_Break the ice, yo!_

**To: **Axel

**From:** Roxy

_Wth you talking bout?_

**To: **Roxy

**From:** Axel

_You + Nami = 3_

**To: **Axel

**From: **Roxy

_SHUDDUP! Plus, what about you and The Source Of Evil?_

**To: **Roxy

**From:** Axel

_Dude, I have nothing with Sparky! She would never like me that way either :/_

**To: **Axel

**From: **Roxy

_Whatever you say, Ax ;)_

**To:** Roxy

**From: **Axel

_Kiddo, don't try to mess with my head. Don't make me punish ya! You're already my bitch B)_

**To: **Axel

**From:** Roxy

_Since when?_

**To:** Roxy

**From:** Axel

_Since EVER!_

**To:** Axel

**From:** Roxy

_I don't see your name on me! :P_

**To:** Roxy

**From:** Axel

_Look at your left foot :B_

* * *

><p>Roxas raised an eyebrow at his redheaded friend. He brought up his foot to table and found nothing. He shot a winning smirk at Axel, which was quickly swept off his face when Axel pointed to the blonde's ankle. Roxas' eyes widened at the sight. There it was, in big black letters and printed on his skin like a tattoo: <em>AXEL'S BITCH. GOT IT MEMORIZED?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong> Axel

**From:** Roxy

_DUDE. WTF? WHEN DID U DID THIS?_

**To:** Roxy

**From: **Axel

_When you were sleeping. And it's a real tattoo. Lasts for a lifetime ;)_

**To:** Axel

**From:** Roxy

_I hope Larxene cuts your dick off while sleeping._

**To:** Roxy

**From: **Axel

_:O I didn't know you could say such a things, Roxy baby!_

**To:** Axel

**From:** Roxy

_Smartass motherfucker._

**To:** Roxy

**From:** Axel

_Meanie! D':_

**To:** Axel

**From:** Roxy

_Suck it up._

Axel then signed in Facebook and smirked at Roxas, who just glared at him.

"You would't dare."

"Oh, yes I would, Roxy!"

* * *

><p><strong>Username:<strong> thegoddamnedsexypyro

**Password:** ****

**Axel Flamen** thinks **Roxas Hikari** is a big MEANIE!

**Sora Hikari** and **417** people like this

**Roxas Hikari:** You kidding, right? I thought you would come up with something better :P

**Sora Hikari:** LIKE :D

**Kairi Flamen** and **Hayner Struganov** like this

**Roxas Hikari:** *glare*

**Sora Hikari:** *double glare*

**Roxas Hikari:** Bro, you are less scarier than a pedo-bear (which isn't much :P)

**Naminé Strife** and **59** people like this

**Reno Flamen:** Touche, yo

**Cloud Strife:** Same.

**Kairi Flamen:** YOU GOT PAWNED!

**Roxas Hikari:** O.o;;

**Naminé Strife:** -_- Kairi's on crack, again

**Demyx Diamond** and **36** people like this

**Roxas Hikari:** LOL (Y)

**Naminé Strife:** High-five ^^

**Axel Flamen:** Roxy's still a meanie!

**Kairi Flamen:** Eenie Meanie Miney Mo Lover! xD

**Naminé Strife** and **Selphie Tilmitt** like this

**Sora Hikari:** Kairi, stop drinking! :$

**Riku Martin** and **109** people like this

**Kairi Flamen:** D: But I 3 Coca-Cola!

**Sora Hikari:** I know, Kai. We all do.

**Larxene Struganov:** :$ You're invading my Burger Time!

**Sora Hikari:** O.e I'll shut up now.

**Larxene Struganov:** You better ¬¬

* * *

><p>"Larx, you're such a party pooper! Things were getting hot between my sister and Coco Spikes!" Axel complained as the blonde ate happily her burger<p>

Larxene smirked and stuck out her middle finger "Deal with it, Pyro." She smirked and took a big bite of it, followed by a large amount of Coca-Cola.

Axel glared at the blonde "Now I realized why they call you 'The Source Of Evil'." Larxene merely shrugged annoying Axel way more. He definitely hated being ignored. He wanted to show everyone he existed, and that he was, as he says: 'Amazingly Goddamned Hawt'.

Then, bored out of his mind, Axel directed his attention at the couple of blondes who were chatting quietly next to him. Sometimes when you're sitting next to the ones who are talking is not eavesdropping, now is it?

"Hey, Nami?"

"Yes, Rox?"

The blonde swallowed his sandwich "Why do you use that hoodie so much?" Roxas pointed at the white-blue stripped hoodie she always wear over her school uniform.

Naminé shot him a confused stare "Because it's my favorite...?" She stated as a matter of fact.

"Yeah, but you never take it off."

"Well, I don't have anything to show," Naminé protectively wrapped her arms around her somehow flat chest as sadness took over her face "So why would I even want to expose myself?"

"That's not true," Roxas frowned, suddenly feeling angered by her remark "You have a great body, Nams."

"Huh?" Naminé's head immediately shot up, both blondes blushing madly after his last comment.

"I-I mean," he stuttered "Not that I was staring! It's just that you _do_ have nice legs and a very hot ass and– WAIT! That sounded wrong!"

Naminé chuckled and kissed him on the cheek. "You're sweet when you mess up, Roxas." With that, she grabbed her white-black checkered backpack and walked away, leaving a dumbfounded Roxas sitting on the table. Almost immediately, Axel started taking pictures of the boy's expression with his cellphone. After the 'photo shoot', Axel took Roxas' cellphone and signed in Facebook. Axel stuck out three fingers and started the count.

"3, 2, 1..."

_THUD_

And right on cue, Roxas fainted right on the table, letting his head fall on Demyx's food. Not that he minded, the school's food actually walked out of the plate before the blonde fell off.

* * *

><p><strong>Username:<strong> naminesfavsk8erboy

**Password:** ******

**Roxas Hikari** is the luckiest loser! B)

**Naminé Strife** and **206** like this.

**Sora Hikari:** OMM! You finally noticed, loser! :O

**Riku Martin: **What on earth is 'OMM'?

**Sora Hikari:** Oh Mamma Mia! B)

**Aqua Sinclair** and **135** people like this

**Kairi Flamen:** Good one! ;)

**Hayner Struganov:** Rox, did you get laid? ;)

**Olette LeCourt:** ¬¬ Hayner...

**Hayner Struganov:** O.O I take that back!

**Ventus Hikari:** Way to go, Hayner x_x

**Zexion Sinclair** and **Terra Martin** like this

**Demyx Diamond:** He can't hear you guys, he fainted x.X

**Axel Flamen** and **Larxene Struganov** like this

**Sora Hikari:** LOL

**Vanitas Hikari** and **394** people like this

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So... was that long? I don't think it was...oh well, R&R! Flame, do whatever and MERRY CHRISTMAS FOLKS!

Axel: It's not Christmas

Akemi: Party poope!


End file.
